


L'ennemi de mon ennemi

by Calimera



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Memory Loss, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Suite à sa transformation en loup-garou à Budapest et son semi-échec face à Dracula, Van Helsing est traqué par les chasseurs du Vatican, le jugeant dangereux depuis sa morsure. Traqué lui-aussi par le Vatican, Dracula lui apparaît pour lui faire une offre...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).

> **Disclaimer : Van Helsing ne m’appartient pas, c’est la fanfiction de Stephen Sommers.**
> 
> **Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de l'Obscur-Echange 2019, un défi/échange de fanworks sur LiveJournal visant à écrire ou dessiner sur des fandoms obscurs. Mon prompt cette année était le suivant :**
> 
> ** _Van Helsing + Dracula/Van Helsing + unis contre le Vatican. Divergence à partir de la moitié du film. Suite à sa transformation en loup-garou à Budapest et son semi-échec face à Dracula, Van Helsing est traqué par les chasseurs du Vatican et se retrouve un peu malgré lui à devoir s’allier avec Dracula pour leur échapper. Ils se haïssent mais doivent coopérer afin d’éviter les supplices de l’Eglise. Cette coopération est propice à délier certaines langues et à révéler des pans de passé encore inconnus._ **
> 
> **Ce prompt m'a beaucoup inspiré, au point que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres pour pouvoir mieux le développer.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

En Transylvanie, les habitants s'évertuaient à dire que l'essence de leur patrie coulait dans leurs veines. La Transylvanie était celle qui les élevait, au point de laisser sa marque sur ses enfants. Le froid mordant, la neige glacée et le vent piquant creusaient les traits de ses habitants.

Van Helsing ne portait pas de marque et n'appartenait à aucune patrie. S'il travaillait pour le Vatican, il n'avait pas de point où se fixer, aucun lieu où se poser, aucun indice sur son passé et ses origines. Il était l'orphelin, l'être venu de nulle part, le solitaire, le maudit.

Maudit, il l'était. Il était celui qui était traqué et pourchassé en Europe et hors de ses frontières, il était celui qui était craint par ses pairs, celui dont on parlait dans les coins sombres avec un mélange d'effroi et de méfiance. C'était un inconnu, un assassin. Personne ne savait qui il était, d'où il venait. Il se promenait dans la nuit, détruisait tout sur son passage et laissait le sang couler.

Le Vatican le voyait comme leur agent, un héro peut-être, une âme à sauver.

Le reste du monde ne voyait en lui qu'un assassin.

Sans passé, sans origines, sans attaches, sans marques.

Sauf celle qui ornait son bras.

Van Helsing éprouva à nouveau une démangeaison au niveau de son bras, et se retint d'y toucher. La plaie n'avait pas encore achevé sa cicatrisation, et il tenait à ne pas se faire remarquer en faisant couler son sang.

Alors qu’ils étaient de retour au village, lui et Carl s’étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour se remettre de leur voyage et se rafraîchir. Celle-ci était miteuse mais le gérant n’était pas du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes, s’il était suffisamment payé. Des questions sur l’étrange blessure de Van Helsing ou sur l’absence mystérieuse de la princesse Anna.

L’auberge était pratiquement vide, à l’exception du gérant derrière le comptoir qui s’occupait à nettoyer des verres, et d’un homme en cagoule, seul sur une table dans un coin de l’auberge mal éclairé, avec juste une choppe de bière. L’homme était silencieux et sa choppe était encore remplie. Van Helsing l’aurait trouvé suspect s’il ne se trouvait pas aussi préoccupé.

Le chasseur se massa les tempes pour tenter de soulager sa migraine. Le venin de loup-garou circulant dans ses veines faisait bouillir son sang, et Van Helsing avait très chaud. Une chaleur presque étouffante. Il secoua la tête et but son verre, dans l'espoir de se reprendre.

– Alors ce télégramme ? demanda Van Helsing en essayant de se concentrer. Comment se déroule le voyage ?

– Très bien ! Notre ruse a fonctionné ! s’enthousiasma Carl. Ils ont à présent atteint un couvent de bonnes sœurs en Hongrie où ils comptent passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route pour Rome.

– La créature va passer la nuit dans un couvent ? répéta Van Helsing avec un sourcil levé, imaginant avec difficulté la créature du docteur Frankenstein au sein d'un couvent, néanmoins l'image avait un quelque chose de comique. Et il n'a pas causé la panique ?

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Carl. Mais… euh…

Van Helsing lui prit le télégramme qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard.

**VOYAGE SE DÉROULE EN PARFAITES CONDITIONS – STOP – SOMMES ARRIVÉS EN HONGRIE – STOP – ALLONS PASSER LA NUIT DANS UN COUVENT TENU PAR BONNES SŒURS – STOP – ALLONS REPRENDRE LA ROUTE DES QUE POSSIBLE – STOP – PS : TRÈS BON ACCUEIL – STOP – SITÔT PEUR PASSÉE, BONNES SŒURS TRÈS INTRIGUÉES PAR LEUR INVITÉ – STOP –**

Van Helsing s’amusa brièvement du comique de la situation en imaginant un groupe de bonnes sœurs attroupées autour du monstre de Frankenstein, lui posant mille et une questions et l’entourant de leurs bons soins, avant que sa mine ne s’assombrisse à nouveau.

Si leur plan avait fonctionné, celui d’emmener discrètement le monstre – accompagné d’un ancien compagnon de la princesse qui avait toute sa confiance – dans la soute d’un train quittant le pays tandis qu’ils s’étaient chargés d’escorter le voyage d’une diligence supposée contenir le monstre, le résultat avait le goût d’une défaite amère. Car si le monstre se trouvait bel et bien hors du pays, Van Helsing et son groupe s’étaient révélés moins chanceux. Attaqués par les femmes de Dracula et par Velkan, transformé en loup-garou, Van Helsing avait été mordu et la princesse Anna enlevée par Aleera. La mort de Verona, une des épouses de Dracula, était une maigre consolation.

Après ce qui avait été ni une défaite mais ni une victoire à la fois, ils s’étaient rendus dans l’auberge la plus proche où Van Helsing avait été délirant de fièvre pendant des jours, avec un Carl angoissé à ses côtés comme garde-malade. Une fois rétabli, ils avaient repris la route jusqu’au village.

– Au moins, la créature est en sécurité, répondit Van Helsing, non sans empêcher sa voix de se teinter d’amertume.

Carl lui offrit un regard compatissant.

– Nous finirons par délivrer la princesse, Van Helsing, voulut-il le rassurer.

– J’aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme, Carl, lui répondit Van Helsing sur un ton sombre.

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il s’apprêtait à l’ignorer, il s’agissait sans doute d’un client qui avait fait reculer sa chaise, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l’en dissuada. Son instinct semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose… comme une sorte d’avertissement… Il sentait comme un poids derrière lui. Comme si, tout à coup, il y avait _quelque chose_. Comme si _quelque chose _était là et allait se produire bientôt.

– Je sais que la situation semble être désespérée, je ne suis moi-même pas toujours très rassuré. Mais il faut avoir foi en Dieu et…

Van Helsing ignorait ce que Carl allait lui dire. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas pris la peine de l’écouter. Le sentiment d’insécurité qu’il avait au fond de lui, ce sentiment qui l’avertissait qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls et qu’on les écoutait s’était amplifié, comme une sirène d’alarme. Il devenait de plus en plus clair, de plus en plus fort. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, comme un écho dans sa tête… comme s’il était le seul à les entendre…

Il le sentit venir avant même qu’il ne s’approche. Un intrus. Un inconnu. Quelqu’un dont la présence qu’il sentait derrière lui semblait menaçante. C’était comme si une voix criait dans sa tête : _Danger !_

Sans se préoccuper de ces nouvelles capacités, Van Helsing se prépara.

Avec des réflexes et une rapidité qui le surprit, Van Helsing se retourna et empoigna violemment le poignet de l’intrus avant que son poignard ne s’enfonce dans sa poitrine, sous l’exclamation surprise de Carl. Sans lâcher prise, il se releva tout en repoussant brusquement sa chaise qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

L’inconnu essaya de libérer son poignet pour attaquer à nouveau, dans des grognements frustrés, mais sans succès. La poigne de Van Helsing était dure comme le fer, et, dans sa fureur, continua à serrer sa prise jusqu’à en faire hurler son agresseur et faire lâcher sa prise sur son poignard. Alors que ce dernier se tortillait de douleur, Van Helsing assainit d’un coup de poing violent sur le visage et le relâcha, le faisant reculer en titubant pour s’écraser sur une table qui se renversa sous son poids.

Furieux, l’homme sortit un autre poignard qui était attaché à sa cheville. Avec son arme, il piqua une bûche enflammée avec la pointe et la jeta violemment en direction de Van Helsing. Ce dernier sauta en arrière, et entendit derrière lui le cri paniqué de Carl qui s’employait à l’éteindre le plus vite possible.

Ignorant le patron qui leur hurlait de se calmer ou d’aller se battre dehors, l’inconnu se releva et chargea Van Helsing, toujours armé de son poignard. Van Helsing l’évita en se précipitant sur le côté et, avec une vitesse fulgurante, il l’empoigna avec force par le col et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Il entendit derrière lui une exclamation surprise venant de Carl, mais Van Helsing l’ignora et se dirigea vers son agresseur qui avait percuté le comptoir et s’était écroulé de douleur.

Il se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que l’intrus et l’empoigna.

– Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ? Répondez ! s’écria Van Helsing tout en le secouant.

– Vous… vous devez mourir… il le faut ! répondit difficilement l’homme, sifflant de douleur.

– Pourquoi ? Qui vous envoie ? Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ??

– Il… le faut…

– _RÉPONDEZ_ !! rugit Van Helsing.

– Jamais… Ja… Jamais… Vous devez… vous devez… il le faut…

Il prit son poignard et le retourna vers sa poitrine pour se l’enfoncer, sans que Van Helsing ait eu le temps de réagir.

Sans un mot, il relâcha sa prise sur le corps qui tomba contre le comptoir. Mû par un instinct soudain, il fouilla les poches et les vêtements de l’homme, et trouva attaché autour de son coup un médaillon dont le symbole représentait deux clés entrecroisées, une en or et l’autre en argent, surmontée d’une tiare.

– Le symbole du Vatican, lâcha Van Helsing avec confusion.

Derrière lui, il entendit Carl chuchoter dans un souffle d’effroi :

– Oh non…

Van Helsing se retourna vers lui, Carl affichait une mine à la fois effrayée et coupable. À ce moment, Van Helsing craignit de comprendre quelque chose.

– Carl… qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?


	2. Chapter 2

– _TU AS QUOI ?_

Le cri de Van Helsing se répercuta contre les murs du manoir Valerious dans un bruit sourd. À quelques mètres de lui, Carl se faisait tout petit.

– J’ai… j’ai écrit au Vatican pour les tenir au courant de notre situation et j’ai… cru bon de les mettre au courant… sur votre accident…

– _Tu as cru bon ?_ pesta Van Helsing. Et maintenant, le Vatican envoie ses agents à mes trousses, pour me pourchasser comme un de leurs monstres qu’ils envoient chasser !

– Il y a du y avoir un malheureux malentendu, gémit Carl. Peut-être qu’en leur écrivant à nouveau…

Il se jeta sur le côté alors que Van Helsing, dans sa fureur, s’était saisi d’une chaise et la balança à travers la pièce. Elle percuta le mur dans un bruit assourdissant et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

– Van Helsing, s’il-vous-plaît ! dit Carl avec le courage qu’il ne ressentait pas actuellement. Il faut vous calmer, nous allons remédier à… aaah !!

Van Helsing renversa le bureau, sans se soucier des affaires qu’ils avaient déposées dessus.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas se calmer. Il était hors de lui. Le sang semblait bouillonner à l’intérieur de ses veines, se déplaçant à grande vitesse. Il sentait la chaleur de sa colère se répandre sur son corps et son cœur s’accélérer. Quelque chose au fond de lui voulait hurler, déchirer, tout détruire sur son passage.

Comment le Vatican osait-il ? Comment osaient-ils envoyer ses agents pour le traquer, lui qui avait toujours rempli les sales besognes que le Vatican lui demandait de faire, sans trop rechigner ? Lui, leur meilleur élément comme l’avait si souvent dit le cardinal Jinette. Lui, qui voyait en Van Helsing une âme pécheresse à aider, à remettre sur le droit chemin ? Le croyaient-ils condamné à demeurer ainsi à jamais pour qu’ils n’espèrent pas le voir sauvé, malgré tout ce qu’ils prêchent ? Ne voyaient-ils donc plus qu’en lui la bête au lieu de l’humain ? Le croyaient-ils damné pour lui envoyer des chasseurs éradiquer le mal en lui ? Était-ce ainsi leur récompense pour des années de service ?

Il lâcha un long râle de frustration et frappa le mur à main nue, cognant jusqu’à en écorcher sa peau et faire couler le sang.

– Van Helsing ! Van Helsing, arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! s’exclama Carl qui tentait de le tirer vers lui, pour l’empêcher de frapper à nouveau.

Agacé d’être ainsi perturbé, Van Helsing se retourna, prêt à frapper.

L’expression apeurée de Carl qui avait croisé ses mains devant lui en signe de bouclier calma le feu qui brûlait en lui, comme une vague de froid venant l’ensevelir de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit honteux, tout à coup.

– Je… je suis désolé… je… je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris…

– Van Helsing, vous n’allez pas bien, lui dit Carl en le prenant doucement par le bras. Cela doit être le venin de loup-garou qui coule dans vos veines, je vais consulter la bibliothèque des Valerious… Ils doivent avoir des ouvrages sur le sujet… Je vais aussi écrire au Vatican pour arranger la situation…

– Pas la peine, gronda Van Helsing.

– Mais si, je suis sûr que tout ça n’est qu’un malentendu, je vais écrire une missive au cardinal Jinette et…

– Ça ne sert à rien, Carl ! Ils se sont déjà décidés à envoyer des chasseurs à mes trousses. Crois-moi, ils n’ont pas l’intention de changer d’avis !

Il avait lâché ses paroles sans hausser la voix mais dont le ton laissait entendre une colère enfouie, comme un volcan prêt à s’éveiller à tout instant. La lueur dans ses yeux inquiéta Carl, on aurait dit un loup prêt à l’attaque.

– Vous êtes fatigué, Van Helsing. C’est normal vu notre voyage et les derniers événements. Vous avez besoin de repos ! Je vais faire mes recherches dans la bibliothèque, en attendant vous vous reposerez dans notre chambre, ajouta-t-il en commençant à mener son ami en direction du lit.

Mais Van Helsing tira son bras de l’emprise de Carl. Ce dernier l’observa, perplexe.

– Van Helsing… ?

– J’ai besoin de prendre l’air, lâcha le chasseur dans un souffle.

Sans laisser le temps à Carl de répondre, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Il devait sortir, il le fallait.

Sinon, il aurait l’impression d’étouffer à l’intérieur des murs de ce manoir.

* * *

L’air frais de la nuit accueillit Van Helsing lorsqu’il franchit le pas de la porte pour se retrouver dehors. Le jardin des Valerious lui faisait face. Il était suffisamment grand pour qu’il ne puisse pas en distinguer les limites. Autour de lui, quelques arbres hauts et de larges buissons touffus décoraient le jardin, une ancienne fontaine de pierre au milieu du jardin achevait le décor.

Cela devait faire des années que plus personne ne s’était occupé du jardin, songeait Van Helsing. L’herbe du gazon lui arrivait à la cheville, des ronces et des mauvaises herbes parsemaient le jardin, et l’eau avait longtemps cessé d’alimenter la fontaine dont la pierre était fissurée à de nombreux endroits. Le manoir Valerious n’avait plus compté qu’Anna et son frère comme habitants, depuis la mort de leur père. Aucune trace de domestiques. Leur devoir de sauver leur famille en tentant de venir à bout de Dracula avait pris aux Valerious tout ce qu’ils avaient.

Un manoir plein de vie, remplie d’une famille nombreuse, sans le poids du devoir depuis leur naissance…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira. Puis recommença plusieurs fois, pour calmer le rythme de son cœur qui n’avait cessé de battre follement après sa colère dans leur chambre. Il pensa à Carl et à Anna, et soupira.

Il n’aurait pas du céder ainsi à sa colère et à ses pulsions. Carl ne méritait pas ça, et cela n’allait pas les aider dans leur quête pour sauver Anna. Il devait se calmer… il devait contrôler ses émotions…

_Je suis Van Helsing ! _se répéta-t-il avec conviction dans son esprit._ Je suis Van Helsing ! Je ne serais jamais ce loup !_

Il s’appuya contre un arbre proche de lui et recommença son exercice de respiration.

_Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…_

– Bonsoir Gabriel, lui dit une voix proche de lui.

Van Helsing se retourna violemment. Le comte Dracula l’observait avec amusement, debout sur une branche d’arbre, son bras prenant appui sur le tronc. Comment ne l’avait-il pas senti ou entendu arriver ?

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança Van Helsing avec méfiance.

Le vampire fit une moue désobligeante.

– Oh Gabriel… est-ce une façon d’accueillir un vieil ami ?

– Tu as déjà essayé de me tuer, nous ne sommes pas des « amis » !

– Personne n’a dit que l’amitié était un long chemin tranquille… répondit Dracula en haussant d’un sourcil.

– Cesse ta comédie et dis-moi ce que tu veux !

– Tu n’as pas changé Gabriel, tu es toujours aussi impulsif… soupira Dracula.

Il laissa passer un moment de silence, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Enfin, peut-être as-tu raison... Allons droit au but : j’ai appris tes soucis auprès du Vatican…

– Comment ? lui demanda Van Helsing, méfiant.

– J’ai mes sources, répondit le comte avec un sourire.

– Tu nous espionnes, devina Van Helsing… Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu nous espionnes, toi ou ta diablesse de femme !

– De telles accusations auraient meurtri mon cœur si j’en avais encore un, moqua Dracula. Mais je dois avouer… Aleera a toujours été très douée pour découvrir de nouvelles informations… et ta petite bagarre à l’auberge n’est pas passée inaperçue…

– Par ta faute ! _Tu _nous as envoyé ce loup et _tu _as kidnappé Anna ! accusa Van Helsing avec violence.

– Certes, et _tu _es responsable de la mort de deux de mes épouses, répliqua Dracula. Lorsque l’on commence l’attaque, il faut s’attendre à ce que l’adversaire réplique. Bien que je doive avouer… Je ne m’attendais pas à ce petit retour de situation…

Bien qu’il le cachait, Dracula avait été surpris d’apprendre que Velkan avait osé mordre Van Helsing. Avait-il pensé, en agissant ainsi, donner au chasseur le pouvoir de le vaincre lui ? _Velkan, espèce de petit futé…_

Il était dommage que le prince était mort avant que Dracula puisse lui donner une petite leçon… enfin, il lui restait encore sa sœur, la _charmante _princesse Anna…

– N’est-ce pas ironique, en fin de compte ? poursuivit-il. Le chasseur de monstre transformé lui-même en mons…

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Van Helsing avait sorti son arbalète dans un geste vif et lui lançait plusieurs flèches, aussi rapides que l’éclair. Alors qu’elles allaient toucher leur objectif, celui-ci disparu soudainement, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un bruissement de feuilles.

– Allons, allons, Gabriel… lui dit une voix derrière lui. Je suis juste venu pour parler !

Van Helsing se retourna rapidement, son arbalète toujours levée. Appuyé contre un autre arbre, Dracula l’observait avec une expression qui aurait pu sembler honnête, si Van Helsing n’avait pas commencé à apprendre à connaître le vampire et ses tours.

– Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Qu’est-ce que tu veux _exactement_ ?

Le comte l’observa un moment sans un mot, avec un regard indescriptible, en avançant doucement dans le jardin. Sans le perdre de vue, Van Helsing fit de même. Bientôt, les deux adversaires se toisaient dans une lente ronde, comme deux prédateurs se retrouvant face à face et attendant la réaction de l’autre.

– Nous avons un ennemi en commun, avoua enfin Dracula.

– … Que veux-tu dire ? Quel ennemi ?

– Le Vatican, bien-sûr. Tu n’es pas sans savoir qu’ils veulent ma mort, pour permettre à la « pauvre et vaillante famille Valerious de rejoindre le royaume de Saint Pierre », lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

– Oui je sais, c’est moi qu’ils ont envoyé pour cette mission !

– C’est toi qu’ils _avaient _envoyé, rectifia le vampire. Depuis qu’ils ont appris que tu avais été mordu par un loup-garou… ils ont jugé bon de te remplacer.

– … Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Van Helsing en fronçant des sourcils, craignant de comprendre.

– Disons que… tu n’es pas le seul à qui ils ont envoyé des agents.

– Ils ont envoyé d’autres personnes… faire le travail qu’ils m’avaient confié… murmura Van Helsing contre son souffle.

– Il ne te font plus confiance, répondit Dracula dans un sourire cruel. Depuis que tu as été mordu, ils te pensent perdus.

– _Tais-toi_…

Il ne voulait pas l’entendre, tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du vampire ne visait qu’à le blesser… Il ne devait pas le laisser l’atteindre et le pousser à la colère…

Mais la voix de Dracula continuait, ignorant la bataille qui se faisait dans l’esprit du chasseur.

– Cesse de te voiler la face, Gabriel. Ce n’est pas la première trahison du Vatican et ce ne sera pas la dernière, crois-en mon expérience…

– Pourquoi venir m’en parler ? lui demanda Van Helsing, méfiant.

La bouche de Dracula se fendit en une grimace.

– Ces prétendus agents du Vatican ne sont rien comparé à ma toute puissance, mais je dois avouer… dit-il avec amertume, que ces misérables insectes font tout pour m’importuner et m’agacer au plus haut point.

Ce faisant, il dévoila un pan de son habit qui avait été déchiré. Van Helsing en ressentit une certaine satisfaction mais également une pointe de jalousie en sachant que ce n’était pas lui qui avait infligé cela au comte.

– Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse ? Le Vatican te traque, je ne vais pas pleurer sur ton sort…

– C’est très simple, les insectes, il faut s’en débarrasser avant qu’ils ne se multiplient et ne deviennent incontrôlables. Ayant découvert tes ennuis avec le Vatican, j’ai eu l’idée de te proposer un marché.

– … Quel genre de marché ?

Dracula fit mine de réfléchir.

– Nous pourrions… allier nos forces contre nos ennemis. Ce ne serait qu’une alliance temporaire, bien-sûr, mais elle servirait notre intérêt qui est d’échapper au Vatican…

– Il est hors de question que je m’allie avec toi !

– Il faut pourtant se rendre à l’évidence, Gabriel. Ces hommes n’arrêteront pas de nous traquer. Soit nous les combattons seuls ou nous combinons nos forces.

– Ne me mets pas dans le même bateau, je ne suis pas comme toi !

– Pas comme moi ? Oh mais si Gabriel, en étant infecté par le venin de loup-garou, tu es devenu exactement comme moi : un monstre. Une abomination aux yeux de ton Église…

– _ÇA SUFFIT !_

Levant son arbalète, il tira plusieurs coups qui finirent dans le vide alors que Dracula les esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté. Manquant de flèches, Van Helsing jeta son arme et sorti de son manteau un revolver qu’il pointa sur le vampire qui se volatilisa dans le vent.

Van Helsing poussa un hurlement de frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis sa rencontre avec Dracula, Van Helsing n’avait plus vu ni entendu parler du vampire. Les jours et les nuits passaient dans la quiétude, sans qu’un événement quelconque ne vienne perturber son quotidien.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les livres s’accumulaient dans la bibliothèque des Valerious dans laquelle Carl semblait avoir élu domicile. Caché derrière plusieurs piles de livres, Van Helsing ne pouvait distinguer son ami mais celui-ci ne passait pas inaperçu pour autant. Il pouvait l’entendre murmurer et commenter des passages qu’il lisait :

– Oh, ici ! Il est écrit qu’au XVIIe siècle, un groupe de moines en Hongrie ont réalisé une série d’expériences sur un loup-garou pour tenter de trouver un antidote et… oh Seigneur, c’est trop horrible !

Van Helsing appréciait les efforts de son ami pour l’aider, mais il doutait qu’il puisse trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque des Valerious. La princesse Anna y avait, elle-aussi, passé des heures à essayer de trouver un livre pouvant aider son frère et lui trouver un antidote, sans succès. Van Helsing ne doutait cependant pas de la détermination de Carl dans ses recherches.

Peut-être sa détermination et sa foi en Dieu lui permettant de croire qu’ils avaient une chance de s’en sortir suffiraient pour eux deux…

Il avait rejoint son ami dans la bibliothèque, non pas pour trouver l’antidote à sa malédiction, mais pour tenter de découvrir la localisation du château de Dracula. S’il y avait bien un lieu où pouvait se trouver la princesse Anna, ce devait être là…

Il avait mis à sa disposition tous les ouvrages traitant de la famille Valerious et ses ancêtres, ainsi que ceux consacrés au comte lui-même. Les livres étaient vieux et usés en de nombreux endroits, avec des pages cornées ou des marques-pages, comme s’ils avaient été consultés plusieurs fois.

Jusqu’à présent, aucune information contenue dans ces livres ne lui avait donné d’indices concernant la localisation de son château. Cela lui avait cependant permis d’en apprendre plus sur lui, en complément des éléments que le vampire lui avait lui-même révélé la nuit de leur rencontre.

Fils d’une bonne famille d’aristocrates de Transylvanie, il avait grandi dans le luxe et dans l’idée de combattre au service de l’Église. Intelligent et athlétique, il s’était révélé être une des recrues les plus douées et brillantes de l’Ordre du Dragon jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte et trahisse ce dernier, et s’abonne à des messes et rituels noirs, avant d’être soudainement assassiné par une mystérieuse personne. Qui était cette personne et qu’était-il advenu d’elle ?

Les ouvrages apportaient plus de mystères qu’ils n’offraient de réponses à ses questions…

Carl referma son livre dans un bruit sourd, signe qu’il abandonnait ses recherches pour aujourd’hui.

– Je n’en peux plus ! Une nuit de sommeil et un bon repas nous feront du bien ! Vous venez Van Helsing ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il était plongé dans sa contemplation du portrait du jeune Vladislaus. Celui-ci avait été peint quelques années avant sa mort, le visage était plus juvénile que celui du vampire, mais les traits étaient familiers, et ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un mince sourire et il semblait y avoir comme une étincelle d’espièglerie dans le regard, comme s’il avait partagé une plaisanterie avec quelqu’un. Les traits de son visage et sa posture étaient nobles, démontrant son appartenance à l’aristocratie et, pendant un moment, Van Helsing le trouva charismatique, attirant et il se détendit, se sentant à l’aise. Il lui semblait être en train de contempler le visage d’un… un ami ?

Non… Ami ne lui semblait pas être le mot juste, cela sonnait faux en lui. Pour lui, c’était autre chose… mais, en cet instant, le jeune comte lui semblait _familier_.

Une main posée sur son épaule vint interrompre le flux de ses pensées, et s’il n’avait pas été Van Helsing, il en aurait sursauté.

– Van Helsing !

– Quoi, qu’y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, comme s’il sortait d’une torpeur.

– Cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous ai appelé, vous étiez dans la lune ?

_Plutôt des siècles en arrière…_ pensa le chasseur.

– Non, non… répondit-il en secouant la tête. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Je nous avais suggéré de nous arrêter là pour aujourd’hui et d’aller manger, qu’en pensez-vous ?

Il réfléchit un moment, et se tourna vers son livre encore ouvert, le portait de Dracula semblant l’observer. _Un sentiment de familiarité et du charisme… c’est absurde!Pourquoi ai-je pensé ça ?_

Il ferma le livre, comme pour échapper au regard du vampire.

– Oui, allons-y !

S’il se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque, Carl n’en fit aucun commentaire mais s’interrogea sur l’étrange comportement de son ami.

* * *

Plus tard, en fin de journée, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher en même temps que la brise nocturne apparaissait et que les commerçants et autres villageois commençaient à rentrer bétail et marchandises, Carl et Van Helsing reprenaient la route jusqu’au manoir Valerious, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de victuailles.

Ils étaient partis acheter de quoi se nourrir pour ce soir et les jours à venir, après s’être aperçus que les placards du manoir étaient vides. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas s’attarder. Aussitôt qu’ils étaient entrés dans une boutique, le calme s’était fait autour d’eux et les clients avaient cessé de parler entre eux pour les fixer du regard.

Ils avaient aussi remarqué comment certains villageois changeaient de trajectoire lorsque leur route s’apprêtait à croiser celle de Carl et Van Helsing, et lorsque ces derniers leur demandaient des explications, les habitants refusaient de répondre et préféraient s’éloigner, comme s’ils voulaient fuir des pestiférés.

C’est d’humeur maussade que les deux comparses reprenaient la route vers le manoir. Le chemin se faisait dans un calme qui n’était interrompu que par le bruit de portes et fenêtre que l’on fermait derrière eux.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient du manoir, ils furent soudainement interpellés :

– Tout ça, c’est à cause de vous ! tonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux, une poignée de villageois les toisaient d’un air méfiant, certains portaient une fourche dans leur main, celui qui venait de leur parlait avait avancé d’un pas.

– Qu’est-ce qui est de notre faute ? s’étonna Carl, pas très rassuré.

– Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, nous avons que des ennuis ! répondit le villageois, qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici !

Carl et Van Helsing échangèrent un regard.

– Sans vouloir vous contredire, vous n’avez jamais été en sécurité ici, leur fit remarquer Van Helsing d’un ton léger. Dracula et ses femmes viennent souvent vous attaquer pour se nourrir, comme j’ai pu le constater le jour de mon arrivée.

– Van Helsing… lui chuchota Carl nerveusement.

– Depuis que vous êtes là, les attaques se sont multipliées ! répondit un villageois grand et au teint blafard derrière leur chef. Et la princesse Anna a été capturée par eux !

– Ouais ! renchérit son voisin.

– La princesse n’est plus là pour nous guider et nous protéger !

– Si ça se trouve, elle a été tuée ou elle est devenue l’un des leurs et c’est de votre faute !

Van Helsing serra la mâchoire. L’enlèvement d’Anna et l’incertitude concernant son sort était un sujet toujours aussi sensible et douloureux pour lui.

– Allons mes amis, s’interposa Carl. Mon ami Van Helsing et moi faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver la princesse !

– On ne vous voit pas beaucoup quitter le manoir pourtant ! répliqua un villageois petit et aux cheveux sales. Comment être certains que vous travaillez pour la sauver ?

– Oui, c’est vrai !! renchérirent deux de ses voisins.

– C’est parce que nous faisons des recherches pour découvrir où se cache Dracula, se défendit Carl qui détestait lorsque l’on impliquait qu’il ne faisait pas son travail.

– On veut des preuves !!

– Ouais, pour ce qu’on sait, vous pourriez très bien travailler pour _lui _!

– _Travailler pour_… mais enfin, nous avons été envoyés pour vaincre Dracula ! répondit Carl, outré qu’ils puissent envisager une telle possibilité.

– Vous, peut-être mais pas lui ! dit le villageois en pointant Van Helsing du doigt.

– Et qu’est-ce que vous avez à me reprocher ? demanda Van Helsing, les sourcils froncés.

– Vous êtes le démon ! Le démon !

– Mais enfin, calmez-vous mes amis ! dit Carl en un geste d’apaisement. Pourquoi qualifier mon ami de cette façon ? Il a été envoyé par le Vatican pour vous aider !

– Votre ami est le démon ! Depuis qu’il est là, Dracula nous surveille encore plus qu’avant et nos ennuis ont empiré !

– Ouais ! Les êtres démoniaques de Dracula et ses épouses qui ont ravagé notre village ! Dracula qui envoie ses sbires pour nous surveiller ! La princesse Anna kidnappée ! Tout ça, c’est de votre faute Van Helsing !

– Comment ça, le village est surveillé ? demanda Van Helsing, consterné.

– Parfaitement ! D’abord le loup-garou, puis ses sbires ! Ce doit être pour _vous _qu’ils viennent !

Van Helsing était surpris, mais ne le montra pas. Était-ce vrai ? Le village était-il vraiment surveillé ? Et si tel était le cas, comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de ces espions ? Avaient-ils été si pris dans leur mission pour que ni lui, ni Carl, ni la princesse ne remarquent qu’ils étaient surveillés ? Était-ce la raison de la venue de Dracula il y a quelques nuits ?

Dracula voyait-il en lui une menace suffisamment sérieuse pour le faire surveiller, ou y avait-il davantage derrière cette histoire ?

Van Helsing aurait quelques mots à lui dire, s’il venait à recroiser le vampire…

– Dracula doit certainement se méfier de moi, puisque j’ai été envoyé pour le tuer, répondit Van Helsing en cherchant à faire entendre raison aux hommes leur faisant face.

– Ou alors parce que vous travaillez pour lui !

– Ce que vous dites n’a aucun sens…

– Vous êtes maudits ! Vous semez le malheur là où vous passez !

– Vous devez partir ! Partir !

– Mais enfin, intervint Carl, nous sommes là pour vous…

– Partez ! Avant que le malheur ne continue à s’abattre sur nous !

– Sinon quoi ? lança Van Helsing.

– Sinon… Nous ne répondrons plus de nous…

– Le docteur Frankenstein n’a pas voulu partir, lui-aussi… répondit le chef avec une expression sous-entendue.

– Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda lentement Van Helsing.

– Partez, répéta le chef de groupe. C’est tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire…

Et ils s’en allèrent, laissant Carl et Van Helsing seuls dans la ruelle.


	4. Chapter 4

– Je ne comprends pas…

La voix de Carl faisait écho, en même temps que le bruit de ses pas et ceux de Van Helsing, alors qu’ils gravissaient les escaliers de la tour Valerious, où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

– Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont bien voulu dire en parlant du docteur Frankenstein ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

– Qu’est-ce que tu sais de lui ? lui demanda Van Helsing.

– Je sais qu’il a vécu dans un château, à quelques kilomètres du village, il n’avait pas bonne réputation d’ailleurs. Les habitants se sont méfiés de lui dès son arrivée…

– Ils se méfient de chaque étranger arrivant au village, répondit Van Helsing qui se rappelait de l’accueil « chaleureux » des villageois à leur égard.

Il se rappelait de la façon dont la foule les avait dévisagés, comment elle s’était refermée sur eux, avec des regards curieux mais surtout méfiants. Il se rappelait aussi de leurs murmures après que la princesse Anna ait révélé son identité. Un mélange d’admiration face aux prouesses du chasseur mais aussi d’effroi, de méfiance. Ainsi, c’était lui, le fameux Van Helsing. Celui que l’on nommait le maudit, le solitaire, celui qui tuait « les monstres avec sang froid ».

Ces fous… Que savaient-ils vraiment des monstres ? Eux ne voyaient que la partie effrayante, sans se douter que sous le monstre, il y avait une part d’humanité qui faisait surface lors de ses derniers instants…

Ces gens-là étaient plus prompts à juger au premier regard, et avaient vite catégorisé Carl et lui-même comme étant une menace…

La voix de Carl le tira de ses pensées :

– Oui certes… Au départ, on l’avait décrit comme un homme discret mais poli, mais très vite, on l’a soupçonné de voler des corps aux cimetières alentours…

– Est-ce qu’on sait ce qu’il est devenu ?

– Non… Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Les villageois n’ont pas voulu en parler quand j’ai posé des questions… dit Carl avec une moue, de toute évidence cela le contrariait encore.

– Ils ont du le menacer, tout comme nous, et lorsqu’il n’a pas voulu les écouter, ils ont crée une émeute et sont allés le voir pour le chasser, devina Van Helsing.

Ce qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à faire si lui et Carl se décidaient à rester au village… pensa-t-il sombrement. Ils sortiraient leurs armes et leurs fourches, et prendraient d’assaut le manoir. Ils hurleraient au meurtre, clameraient que Van Helsing était maudit, qu’il était lui-même un monstre, un démon, et il serait pourchassé comme il l’était déjà à travers l’Europe…

_Toute l’histoire de ma vie…_ songea-t-il.

– Mon Dieu, c’est ce qu’ils comptent faire de nous ? s’apeura Carl.

– Sans le moindre doute, acquiesça Van Helsing alors qu’ils avaient fini de franchir les pas et se rapprochaient de la bibliothèque.

– Mais Van Helsing… qu’allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir, mais si nous restons, les villageois risquent de s’en prendre à nous…

– Nous sommes ici pour combattre des vampires, ce ne sont pas des villageois qui vont m’arrêter, crois-moi !

– Mais, tout de même…

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’achever sa phrase que la porte de la bibliothèque se referma derrière eux sans qu’ils n’y touchent. Alerte, Van Helsing se retourna, vite imité par Carl qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Face à eux, un homme encapuchonné, avec une arbalète aux flèches d’argent, que Van Helsing devina vite être un autre agent du Vatican. Caché derrière la porte, il avait attendu leur arrivée et se posta devant la porte, pour ne pas voir ses proies s’enfuir.

– Inutile de fuir, leur lança-t-il. Il n’y a pas d’autre issue que la fenêtre et nous nous trouvons dans une tour haute de plusieurs mètres.

– Je n’ai aucune intention de fuir, lui répondit Van Helsing.

– Très bien, cela me facilitera les choses…

– Je ne suis pas du genre à faciliter les choses, on ne vous a pas dit ça, au Vatican ?

– Ils m’en ont dit assez… surtout sur la façon de vous tuer !

– Je ne suis pas aussi facile à tuer, gronda Van Helsing.

– Nous verrons cela, répondit l’agent avec un sourire plaisant.

Sur ces paroles, il leva son arbalète et tira. Avec un réflexe rapide que Van Helsing attribuait à ses capacités de loup-garou, il se saisit de Carl par le col et traversa la pièce. Il retourna une table et s’en servit comme bouclier contre les assauts de leur attaquant.

– Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, c’est terrible, répétait frénétiquement Carl, la panique commençant à prendre le dessus sur lui.

– Du calme, je vais nous sortir de là, répondit Van Helsing.

Il se saisit de sa propre arbalète et, profitant du changement de posture de son attaquant, répondit à l’attaque. Très vite, une pluie d’arbalètes prit place au sein de la bibliothèque. Plusieurs flèches se plantèrent dans les étagères de bois ou sur quelques ouvrages. Sous le choc, plusieurs livres étaient tombés de leur étagères et, s’il ne s’inquiétait pas pour sa sécurité et celle de son ami, Carl aurait pleuré le sort de ces précieux ouvrages, dont la plupart était vieux de plusieurs siècles.

La tempête se calma lorsque les deux hommes n’eurent plus de flèches pour leur arme. Frustré, Van Helsing jeta son arbalète sur le côté. Son assaillant eut un sourire moqueur.

– Je vois que vous êtes à court d’armes. Heureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant…

Maniant le geste à la parole, il laissa tomber par terre son arbalète vide et sortit de son fourreau une longue épée cachée jusque là par son long manteau.

Il s’avança lentement vers les deux amis, comme s’il savourait la chasse, puis, de deux coups d’épée, la table derrière laquelle ils se cachaient se brisa en deux morceaux. Van Helsing et Carl se relevèrent, comme électrocutés.

– Les épées classiques ne font pas ça d’habitude, dit tout bas Van Helsing à l’attention de Carl.

– Ce doit être une invention de l’atelier d’armes du Vatican, répondit nerveusement le frère qui se colla à son ami.

– Quelle chance…

Son épée en avant, l’homme se rua sur Van Helsing qui esquiva les coups comme il le pouvait, et lança des objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée pour tenter de toucher ou déstabiliser son adversaire. Celui-ci tenta de tous les esquiver mais fut frappé par certains d’entre eux, et Van Helsing en profita pour changer de position et créer de la distance entre eux deux.

Agacé par les jets de Van Helsing, l’agent fit une grimace et se rapprocha de sa cible, avec la ferme intention de frapper.

En esquivant les coups d’épée, Van Helsing attira son ennemi à l’autre bout de la pièce, l’éloignant aussi de Carl. Il renversa une autre table et tout son contenu sur l’assaillant, qui se protégea tant qu’il le put.

Alors qu’il allait se remettre à l’attaque, grognant contre son ennemi, l’agent sentit une douleur vive à l’arrière du crâne alors qu’il avait reçu un coup violent. Se frottant le crâne, il se retourna, furieux.

Face à lui, Carl tenait un chandelier avec un air choqué, comme s’il s’était surpris à faire ce geste d’attaque.

– J’ai frappé un agent du Vatican… oh mon Dieu, ils ne me le pardonneront jamais là-haut…

– _Toi_ _!_ Sale traître ! Choisir ce monstre envers les tiens, tu vas me le payer !

Son arme en avant, il se rua sur Carl, qui esquiva comme il le put en se cachant derrière une étagère. Au moment où l’épée allait s’abattre sur le frère, Van Helsing se précipita, armé d’une chaise et para le coup.

– Très bien, puisque tu le souhaites, je commencerai par toi Van Helsing !

En parant les violents coups d’épée, Van Helsing l’attira sur le côté, laissant à Carl la possibilité de fuir de sa cachette.

En quelques coups, la chaise de Van Helsing était en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Il se saisit à temps d’une autre chaise alors que l’agent s’apprêtait à le frapper. Il se servit de la chaise comme bouclier provisoire, jusqu’à ce que…

– _Van Helsing !_ lui cria Carl.

Celui-ci se plaça derrière un meuble pour créer un obstacle contre lui et son adversaire, avant de se retourner vers Carl. Ce dernier s’était saisi d’une épée, que Van Helsing reconnu comme étant l’épée d’un ancêtre Valerious qui était habituellement accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée, et la lança à son ami.

Grâce à ses réflexes, Van Helsing parvint à l’attraper au vol et jeta son bouclier dérisoire.

Son ennemi l’observa d’un air furieux.

– Tu crois que ça va te sauver ? Tu es déjà maudit, le mieux est de te repentir dans la mort !

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n’ai aucune intention de mourir maintenant !

Il contourna le meuble, son ennemi fit de même, et le combat s’engagea à nouveau, avec férocité. Au sein de la bibliothèque, on entendit plus que le son d’épées dont les lames se croisaient, et les mouvements des deux hommes qui se déplaçaient à travers la pièce. Les duellistes volaient de table en table, renversant tout sur leur passage, sous le regard effrayé de Carl. Profitant d’une distraction de son ennemi, Van Helsing en profita pour lui infliger une belle estafilade sur une joue. L’homme siffla de douleur, portant une main sur sa joue ensanglantée. Furieux, il se rua sur Van Helsing qui para l’attaque avec facilité.

Au fond de lui, Van Helsing sentit une excitation naître à la vue de la blessure de son ennemi, de son sang qu’il avait fait couler. L’adrénaline décuplant ses forces, il réussit à désarmer son adversaire qui tomba au sol et perdit prise sur son épée. Il le tint en respect de la pointe de son épée, et vit Carl se dépêcher de confisquer l’arme de leur ennemi.

– Ça suffit, le combat est terminé ! lui dit le chasseur, haut et fort. Maintenant, je te conseille de retourner au Vatican et de leur dire que je compte mener ma mission à bien, et qu’après ceci, que je ne compte plus jamais revenir. As-tu compris ?!

– O… oui, répondit faiblement l’agent.

– Très bien… et maintenant, dehors ! dit Van Helsing en désignant la porte de la pointe de l’autre épée.

Il se releva lentement, pathétiquement, sans croiser le regard de Van Helsing ou celui de Carl. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte, il se retourna soudainement, armé d’un poignard qu’il avait caché dans son manteau. Il s’apprêtait à le lancer en direction de Van Helsing, quand…

Un cri perçant s’échappa de ses lèvres, déclenchant la surprise chez Carl et Van Helsing. Du brouillard semblait envelopper son corps, dans une étrange étreinte, sans qu’ils n’en sachent la provenance soudaine.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, les membres raidis, l’agent semblait frappé par la douleur. Sans prononcer un mot, il tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Une plaie était visible sur sa gorge, ouverte et sanglante.

Le brouillard s’épaissit alors pour former une forme de plus en plus solide. Figés par la surprise, Carl et Van Helsing observaient l’étrange phénomène qui se formait sous leurs yeux.

À la place de la brume, la silhouette sombre du comte Dracula leur faisait face, du sang frais coulant sur ses lèvres.

– Mon offre ne te tente toujours pas, Gabriel ? lui demanda le vampire en guise de salutations.


	5. Chapter 5

Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée de la tour, et l’on ne pouvait entendre que le crépitement du feu alors que les trois hommes s'observaient en silence.

Le comte Dracula s’était installé face aux deux amis, dans une posture droite et digne, montrant son appartenance à l’aristocratie. Une jambe croisée, il semblait attendre patiemment, presque poliment, que Carl ou Van Helsing ne prenne la parole. Ces derniers avaient pris place sur le même canapé, Carl presque collé à Van Helsing alors qu’il observait le vampire avec nervosité. Autour d’eux, des débris de chaises et des livres éparpillés jonchaient le sol et, à quelques mètres d’eux, le corps sans vie de l’agent du Vatican, dont la blessure au cou avait fait couler une mince flaque de sang sur le sol de pierre.

Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Van Helsing se serait sans doute amusé de la singularité de la scène.

Dracula inspecta la pièce autour de lui.

– Cet endroit n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j’ai vécu ici… excepté le désordre bien-sûr, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Ce n’est pas comme si on avait eu le choix, marmonna Carl dans sa barbe.

– Qu’est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda Van Helsing.

– Je suis venu te parler de mon offre, bien-sûr ! Considérant le moment où je suis arrivé, j’ai jugé opportun d’aborder à nouveau le sujet…

– Ma réponse reste la même !

– Quoi ? Quelle offre, Van Helsing ? De quoi est-ce qu’il parle ? demanda Carl en regardant tour à tour son ami et le vampire

– Je vois que tu n’as pas jugé bon de prévenir ton ami, Gabriel… fit remarquer Dracula en haussant d’un sourcil.

– Me prévenir de quoi ? Van Helsing, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes vus ? Je ne comprends pas !

– Cela n’a pas d’importance, j’ai refusé son offre.

– _Quelle _offre ?

– C’est très simple, j’ai tout simplement proposé à Gabriel d’unir nos forces contre les hommes du Vatican. Je suis moi-même importuné par ces misérables vermisseaux, et l’adage ne dit-il pas que _l’ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami _?

– Pas si l’ennemi, c’est toi ! gronda Van Helsing. Pas après ce que tu as fait à Anna, à sa famille et à nous !

– Vivre dans le passé ne nous mènera à rien…

– Tu me proposes un marché, mais comment on pourrait te faire confiance ?

– J’avoue ne pas hésiter à utiliser la ruse et le mensonge pour arriver à mes fins, admit Dracula. Mais cette fois-ci, mon offre est honnête Gabriel. Seuls, nous ne pouvons parvenir à décourager le Vatican de nous poursuivre, mais si nous unissons nos forces, nous pourrions les intimider assez pour les dissuader de nous traquer.

– C’est-à-dire ?

– Imagine un peu… toi, le célèbre chasseur de monstre, devenu loup-garou, se ralliant à ma cause, moi, dont la réputation ne se fait plus. Ce serait l’incarnation de leur pire cauchemar. Il suffirait de leur faire croire que nous avons rejoint nos forces pour les dissuader de poursuivre la traque… Ces humains sont si pathétiques, prêts à croire à tout ce qu’ils voient…

Van Helsing fronça des sourcils, considérant l’idée.

– Ça me paraît trop facile, qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

– Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose ?

– Je commence à bien te connaître ! Tu n’es pas le genre de personne à proposer un marché sans espérer quelque chose en échange !

Dracula lâcha un soupir. Puis, soudainement, il eut un sourire en coin.

– Je suppose qu’il est inutile d’essayer de te berner… je te reconnais bien là, mon ami…

Après un moment, il ajouta :

– Je veux la créature !

La réponse de Van Helsing fut immédiate :

– Ce n’est pas négociable !

– Je suis prêt à mettre entre parenthèse mon projet de ramener mes enfants à la vie pour m’occuper du Vatican, mais je n’ai aucune intention d’abandonner. Je finirai bien par la trouver, malgré tes efforts, répondit avec conviction le vampire.

– Elle est loin de vous, comme elle est supposée l’être ! s’écria Carl.

– Je croyais parler à Gabriel et non à un petit vermisseau du Vatican… répondit Dracula avec un certain mépris.

Carl vit rouge, comme vexé.

– J… Je fais moi-aussi partie de cette mission, et je parle quand je le veux ! Espèce de… de… mort-vivant ! ajouta-t-il, comme pour faire bonne mesure.

Dracula lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Tu as une langue bien insolente, pour un moine, lui fit-il remarquer.

Carl rougit à nouveau, mais pour une raison différente.

– En... en réalité, je ne suis qu'un frère ! ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Carl, rassemblant tout son courage.

– Voyez-vous ça…

Voyant qu’avoir l’attention amusée du vampire commençait à gêner Carl, et quelque peu agacé que Dracula avait cessé de lui parler, Van Helsing reprit la parole.

– Revenons-en au sujet, qu’on en finisse !

– Très bien. Vous refusez de m’offrir la créature, ce n’est pas grave, je saurai l’avoir entre mes mains d’une façon ou d’une autre. Je sais être patient…

– C’est ce qu’on verra…

– J’ai toujours apprécié les défis, mon cher Gabriel… mais, puisque je ne peux pas avoir la créature, j’exige autre chose de votre part, notamment de la tienne, mon vieil ami.

Carl et Van Helsing échangèrent un regard méfiant.

– Qui serait ?

– Votre présence au sein de mon château, répondit simplement le comte. Sa localisation vous serait toujours cachée, mais vous logerez au sein de ma demeure où je pourrais garder un œil sur vous et m’assurer qu’aucune tentative d’assassinat à mon égard ne sera perpétrée. Il vous serait également interdit de quitter le château ou certaines pièces sans mon autorisation.

– C’est du suicide ! s’écria Van Helsing.

– Allons, nous pouvons nous conduire comme des gens civilisés. Aleera et moi ne feront rien contre vous si vous promettez de ne pas vous en prendre à nous. C’est aussi simple que ça. Nous travaillerons ensemble pour nous débarrasser de nos chasseurs, sans à avoir à craindre quoique ce soit de l’autre.

Van Helsing l’observa sans ciller, comme s’il cherchait à discerner le mensonge chez le vampire. Le comte Dracula paraissait calme, il l’observait même avec une lueur amusée, attendant patiemment une réponse du chasseur.

– Est-ce que tu nous laisserais voir Anna ? demanda finalement Van Helsing.

Dracula réfléchit un instant.

– Pas sans surveillance.

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Carl, anxieux.

– Votre chère petite princesse va bien, toujours aussi combative et insolente… oh, que cette femme est fatigante parfois… J’ai préféré la laisser aux bons soins de mon épouse…

Van Helsing et Carl firent une grimace. « Aleera » et « bons soins » n’étaient pas des mots qu’ils auraient associés. La vampire était davantage connue pour sa férocité et ses taquineries cruelles.

– Si j’apprends que toi ou cette diablesse avez blessé ou mordu Anna… commença à dire Van Helsing sous le ton de la menace.

– Calme-toi Gabriel, l’interrompit Dracula. Ta précieuse princesse va bien, excepté quelques bleus… mais elle ne peut que se blâmer. Je lui avais dit que toute résistance ou tentative d’évasion serait futile… Elle n’a pas voulu écouter. Mais rassurez-vous, j’ai prévenu mon épouse de ne la mordre sous aucun prétexte !

– Comme c’est rassurant… répondit nerveusement Carl.

Dracula claqua ses mains sur ses genoux, comme pour clore les négociations.

– Eh bien maintenant, vous connaissez les termes du marché. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Carl et Van Helsing échangèrent un regard. Carl voulut dire quelque chose mais n’osa rien dire, intimidé par la présence du vampire. Van Helsing le remarqua.

– Nous avons besoin d’y réfléchir…

– Mais faîtes donc ! Après tout, j’ai toute l’éternité devant moi !

Et Dracula rit devant son trait d’humour.

Van Helsing se leva, et incita Carl à faire de même avant de l’entraîner de l’autre côté de la pièce. Ils se mirent à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire entendre de Dracula, mais pour que Van Helsing puisse continuer à le surveiller. Le vampire était resté installé sur son fauteuil, indifférent au fait qu’il était surveillé. Il contemplait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée sans dire un mot.

– Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez Van Helsing ? Vous croyez qu’on peut lui faire confiance ?

– C’est un vampire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Je suis sûr qu’il manigance quelque chose, même s’il a affirmé le contraire !

– Que va-t-on faire alors ? Il risque peut-être de le prendre mal si on refuse, et je ne tiens pas à être mordu !

– Il ne fera rien, je pense qu’il est vraiment venu pour parler, mais s’il tente quelque chose, je suis préparé !

– J’ai confiance en vous… mais Van Helsing, il a tué l’agent du Vatican mais d’autres risquent de revenir ! Et les villageois, ils ne vont pas nous laisser tranquilles non plus… mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à Dracula non plus, alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Van Helsing passa sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu’il réfléchissait. Carl attendit nerveusement, observant son ami. Rien sur son visage ne laissait présager quelle décision il allait prendre.

Finalement, Van Helsing répondit :

– Je dirais… on accepte.

– _QUOI ?! _s’écria Carl, perplexe.

Van Helsing lui fit signe de se taire avec un geste des mains. Il jeta un œil en direction de son ennemi. Celui-ci s’était levé de son fauteuil et observait, presque distraitement, une des tapisseries murales qui ornait la bibliothèque. Il semblait la redécouvrir, ce qui ne l’étonnerait pas. Van Helsing se souvenait qu’Anna lui avait dit que ce manoir appartenait autrefois au vampire, lorsqu’il était encore un mortel…

Ses pensées revinrent toutefois sur Carl, qui n’appréciait pas son idée, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas, maintenant qu’il y pensait…

– Calme-toi, ce n’est pas aussi grave que ça en a l’air !

– C’est aussi grave et dangereux que ça a l’air, Van Helsing !!

Van Helsing posa ses mains sur les épaules du frère dans un geste se voulant apaisant.

– Écoute-moi bien… cette solution ne m’enchante pas non plus, et je me méfie toujours autant de Dracula, mais nous pourrions profiter de cette situation.

– Expliquez-moi comment alors !

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et lui dit tout bas :

– Nous serions loin des villageois, et les agents auront plus de mal à nous trouver là où nous serons… De plus, nous n’aurons plus besoin de chercher son château, et ce serait une opportunité pour délivrer Anna et en apprendre plus sur les faiblesses de nos ennemis !

Carl resta un instant songeur.

– Oui de ce point de vue je comprends… mais Van Helsing, ça risque d’être très dangereux !

– Oui, ce sera dangereux… mais nous n’avons pas d’autre choix.

La mine de Carl s’assombrit. Même si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas, il devait admettre que Van Helsing avait raison. Entre les villageois qui n’hésiteraient pas à les chasser, ou pire, s’ils restaient au village. Le Vatican savait où les trouver, et continuerait à envoyer des hommes pour traquer et essayer de tuer Van Helsing. Ils avaient d’autant plus cherché en vain un moyen de localiser le château de Dracula dans l’espoir de sauver Anna…

Van Helsing avait raison. C’était un risque à prendre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait s’en réjouir !!

– J’imagine que non… soupira Carl. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

– Bienvenue dans mon monde, sourit sombrement Van Helsing.

Après s’être mis d’accord, ils rejoignirent le vampire, qui les attendait debout, accoudé contre le mur de la cheminée.

– Alors, qu’avez-vous décidé ?

Carl observa Van Helsing. Celui-ci avait ancré son regard dans celui du vampire. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment.

– On accepte ta proposition…

Le regard du vampire s’illumina alors, comme triomphant, et un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents acérées. Carl en eut la chair de poule.

– Excellent !

– … mais sache que je ne te fais pas confiance et que je t’ai à l’œil ! Si tu tentes quelque chose contre moi, Carl ou Anna, tu le regretteras ! lui dit Van Helsing en levant un doigt menaçant.

– Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Gabriel… répondit Dracula dans un rictus. Nous pourrions passer des heures à en discuter, mais le temps passe et l’aube arrivera dans quelques heures… Si nous voulons rejoindre mon château, il faut partir maintenant.

– Partir ? T… tout de suite ? couina Carl, pétrifié.

– Bien-sûr, il serait inutile de perdre du temps alors que vous avez accepté notre marché !

– Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre pour nous y emmener, si nous ne devons pas connaître la localisation de ton château ? demanda Van Helsing, méfiant.

Le sourire de Dracula ne lui inspirait rien de bon…

– Vous y serez amenés en volant ! Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que nous autres, vampires, nous avons la capacités de nous transformer en créature volante… Nous vous porterons et vous serez endormis pendant le voyage…

– Comment ça « endormis » ? répéta Van Helsing.

Son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il le sentait ! Il y avait quelque chose d’autre…

Un doute le prit alors :

– Qui ça « nous » ? Qu’est-ce que tu insi… _Ah !_

Un coup reçut à l’arrière du crâne l’empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. Il sentit une douleur aiguë, et tomba face contre terre sur le sol. Alors qu’il sombrait dans l’inconscience, il entendit un cri puis un autre corps, sans doute Carl, tomber à son tour, un rire de fillette résonner dans la pièce et la voix de Dracula, au-dessus de lui :

– Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je ne suis pas venu seul ? demanda Dracula, candide. Que c’est maladroit de ma part…

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
